


When The Wind Blows

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Angin berembus, membawa memori Choi Yeonjun tentang mantan kekasihnya, Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Weetings Collection





	When The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> This work based on When The Wind Blows by Yoona

Seoul 2025

Ketika orang-orang masih dengan kesibukan pagi hari, membuat sarapan; mandi; bahkan beberapa masih terlelap, di sinilah Yeonjun, duduk di kursi Taman Kota. Netranya terpejam, menikmati sapaan mentari dan udara sejuk pagi hari. Kemudian Yeonjun membuka mata, berdiri mengambil langkah kecil. Menapak rerumputan. Membiarkan tetesan embun pagi yang sejuk meresap ke dalam pori-pori kulit kakinya yang tidak beralas. Surai legamnya tertiup angin pagi, melambai seiring deru napas yang ia embus.

“Soobin, sudah sejak lama…” Yeonjun tidak menuntaskan kalimatnya, tanpa aba-aba memorinya melompat menuju peristiwa lima tahun lalu. Ketika Soobin, mantan kekasihnya, di tempat dengan lugunya mengutarakan perasaan.

“Soobin, apa kamu ingat ketika kamu menyatakan perasaanmu malu-malu?”

_Seoul, 2020_

_Dua pemuda bermarga Choi berjalan beriringan di kawasan Taman Kota, mengistirahatkan raga selepas berburu buku di_ Bazaar _Buku Nasional._

_“Kak Yeonjun, Soobin mau ngomong sama Kakak!” pemuda dua puluh tahun itu tersenyum._

_“Ya udah ngomong aja.” ujar yang lebih tua._

_Soobin gugup, telapak tangannya berkeringat. Udara siang hari yang terik kian menambah peluh yang mengucur di dahinya._

_“Soobin suka sama Kakak.”_

_Berhasil. Empat kata berhasil dia utarakan dalam sedetik._

_Yeonjun mendengar dengan jelas, hanya saja dia tidak yakin._

_“Hah? Cepet banget, aku nggak dengar.”_

_Soobin menghela napas. Kegugupannya ternyata tidak berakhir secepat itu._

_“Soobin. Jatuh. Cinta. Sama. Kakak.” ulangnya dengan penekanan pada setiap suku kata._

_Reflek Yeonjun menghentikan langkahnya. Netranya membulat._

_“Kenapa Kak? Kakak nggak suka, ya sama aku?” tanya yang lebih muda._

_Yeonjun masih diam, namun matanya fokus menatap wajah tampan Soobin._

_“Kalau Kakak nggak suka sama aku ya udah nggak apa-apa, Kak. Anggap Kakak nggak pernah dengar hal tadi.” Soobin berjalan lebih dulu, kalau dia tetap di sana yang ada Yeonjun tahu Soobin sedang menahan tangisnya._

_Soobin kalah, Yeonjun lebih cepat menahan tangan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu._

_“Soobin, aku belum ngomong apa-apa tapi kamu udah ngomong sebanyak itu.” ujar Yeonjun, perlahan sudut bibirnya naik. “Aku nggak nyangka, ternyata aku nggak jatuh cinta sendirian.”_

_Soobin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan untuk tidak berteriak._

_“I-itu berarti…?” tanya Soobin malu-malu._

_Yeonjun mengangguk, “Mulai hari ini, kita pacaran, ya Bin?”_

_Ya, hari itu mereka resmi berpacaran._

Yeonjun berhenti dari lamunannya, meskipun begitu pikirannya tetap tertuju pada satu nama.

Choi Soobin.

Angin kembali bertiup. Udara dingin menembus jaket tebal yang Yeonjun kenakan. Lagi, tiupan angin membawa Yeonjun pada memorinya tentang Soobin.

_Seoul 2022_

_“Kak, aku mau putus.”_

_Candaan macam apa ini ketika hari di mana harusnya mereka merayakan dua tahun hari jadi mereka namun malah kata “putus” yang mereka dapat?_

_Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Yeonjun yang dapat._

_Yeonjun mematung. Dunianya berhenti saat itu juga. Kalau ada kata yang lebih menggambarkan dari ‘sakit’, Yeonjun akan memilih itu._

_“Kenapa?” heran Yeonjun._

_Soobin menggeleng, “Aku udah nggak cinta sama, Kakak.”_

_Langit cerah bertabur bintang, namun tidak dengan hati Yeonjun._

_Yeonjun hampa._

_“Maaf, Kak, tapi aku harus pergi. Makasih buat semua nya, Kak. Tetaplah sehat.” selepas itu Soobin pergi._

_Yeonjun hanya bisa menatap punggung Soobin yang semakin menjauh, tanpa Yeonjun tahu Soobin juga menahan tangisnya malam itu._

Yeonjun kembali pada realitanya. Air matanya tak terbendung.

Pemuda itu merindukan mantan kekasihnya.

Yeonjun merindukan Soobin-nya.

Miris sekali, tiga tahun Soobin berbahagia dengan pasangan barunya. Dan di sinilah Yeonjun, sendiri dengan rasa sakit yang sama.

END.


End file.
